Shopping, Toilet Paper and a Sob Story
by MiaAndOak
Summary: "Don't you see what you have done? I thought that finally I could get over the tragic events that had happened, but... you ruined it." A short and cute one-shot about the girls going shopping. It soon erupts into a dramatic story and many tears. Funny and uplifting. Please review!


**A/N:** Hello! *Waves* I heard about the storm in the East Coast. It's terrible. Beyond awful. Hurricane Sandy hit me too, and it was very rough. I peeked outside and saw all the trees and ground ripped up. I hope you all stay safe, okay?

**Inspiration: **None. I don't even know what I am going to write, but I am going to write it. It will probably be boring, but I wanted to publish something with a little humor.

**Dedication(s): **To my lovely friends. I love you guys so much! XXX

**Disclaimer: **Mimi si chochote mwenyewe. I speak Swahili!

. . . . . .

**Shopping, Toilet Paper, and a Sob Story**

. . . . . .

"So, we need candy for Halloween, more tea, honey, tomatoes, lemons, bananas, coconut popsicles, Nutella, wheat bread…"

The list continued on and on as the five Anubis girls traveled throughout the grocery store. Their sweet and approachable housemother, Trudy, had asked them to buy food and other necessities. With ten teens in all, food went quickly.

Nina, an American that had come to England for school took the lead as usual. Grabbing a cart, she pointed out the isle where tea was found.

"Green tea or English Breakfast?"

"Both," Amber said. "Green tea can help with weight loss, has antioxidants and can reduce wrinkles while Trudy likes English Breakfast."

The girls looked at her before bursting out in laughter. The blonde tilted her head to the side and scrunched together her eyebrows in confusion.

Gasping for air, Patricia, the spunky redhead finally spoke. "Says the one who looked like a grandmother a few days ago. It really could have helped you then!" Amber just rolled her eyes and huffed. It was true; she did turn old suddenly due to a ghost. It sounds far-fetched, but it actually wasn't.

"Let's go get the candy, shall we?" Nina suggested. They all linked arms and headed off to the treat isle.

"Wow. It's a lot smaller than America's candy selection." She said, chuckling. "I wonder why…"

The rest joked about the differences between the United Kingdom and America. The list went on and on.

"Can we get Nerds? Or Skittles. Actually, I want Skittles." Joy, Patricia's best friend spoke, and then stopped walking and held her hands up. "I've always wanted to… _taste the Rainbow…" _The brunette said in a dramatic way. They all teased each other before going along with Joy's wishes.

"I'll go down this isle. We're running out of bleach. Stay there." Patricia said, before sprinting ahead and turning the corner. Mara, the sensible one of the group pointed out that it was the wrong lane.

"I am going to go let her know that," Joy said with a small smirk on her face. A sudden barrage of toilet paper rolls came flying over the shelves. The girls screeched and sent candy packets over. A war erupted and lasted for a few minutes until a manager came over.

"Excuse me girls, but we are going to have to ask you to exit the store." The short and robust man said. They could tell that he was trying his best to be polite, but his jaw was clenched.

Patricia and Joy joined the others, who sheepishly looked down. Amber however, suddenly had tears streaming down her face.

"Sir," she spoke softly, "You can't throw _me _out." Her voice cracked at the end. Biting her lip, she continued. "I'm pregnant. My friends were just helping me… I mean… I thought that I finally broke out of my shell just now. The father isn't involved. I was… It was so tragic…" Her face was crumbled and her brown eyes red from tears. Her knees shook, and fell to the floor. Amber broke out into sobs.

Patricia, going along with the fib turned to the man suddenly. "How could you do this? I started to believe that it might be okay for her. Don't you see what you have caused?"

The petite man's face paled. "I didn't mean to-"

"What do you mean? That you're feeling bloody guilty?" Joy said with a harsh tone. She stepped closer. "I suggest that you not only leave, but that we receive a discount for all of the trouble you have caused."

The rest tried to hold back their smiles. The manager nodded and backed way. He also gave a small bow even.

Mara peeked around the corner. She gave a small thumbs up. The five started giggling and it soon escalated into all of them rolling on the floor, none concerned about the germs.

When they finally collected themselves, Mara remarked about what an awful joke that was. Nina, Joy, and Patricia all praised the ditzy blonde for her acting skills. Amber simply shrugged and wiped the mascara from her cheeks.

"It comes naturally I guess." She flipped her long hair behind her shoulders. "But honestly, I really do think I need a pregnancy test."

The group stopped, and Nina started to choke on her chewing gum.

"You _what?_" Mara yelled. "Amber, you do realize that the school cou-"

"I'm kidding! I'm joking. Relax everyone. Maybe I should go into the acting business…"

The rest calmed down and playfully shoved her.

When they were finally finished shopping, the girls were quite content. They realized that this is what friendship was, being happy and joking with one another. At the end of the day, no one could complain.

. . . . . .

**Okay. I liked it; it had a bit of humor with it. I hope you guys enjoyed. I haven't written something humorous, and decided to lift everyone's spirits. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please, please review!**


End file.
